


Daily Poetry Challenge

by KaseyTrue



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: I'm just posting my poetry. I'll try to post daily.





	1. Breaking

You think you can break me?  
That you can make me back down.  
No  
You think you can shake me   
That you can force me to the ground  
No  
You assume I am weak  
That the body I reside in   
That my physical form   
Should be soft and sweet   
my head empty and my spirit alone  
That I should be only   
that which you choose for me   
I am not your property  
I am not your toy nor your doll  
I am stronger than you can know  
Even with these marks on my face you've left to show  
Your superiority your power your weakness that you must overpower  
A little girl with arms so frail  
Heart so weak and hair so pale  
Your violence makes you stupid it keeps you empty and alone  
Like the grave you've dug and the cell you have earned  
Someday you'll enter one or the other and not even your mother will care for the creature you've become.


	2. My skin is too tight

My skin is too tight

My stomach hurts & I feel so alone

Empty. Defeated. Wrong.

My chest aches with the sob I cannot release

a feeling of pain & of being the least

A monster in human skin

a whisper of resentment from those I love most

A disappointment to my kin

a creature they do not want who causes too much work

I try I cry I sigh I resign

myself to a life of second best

never any rest

from the pain & the ache inside

with nowhere to hide

Empty Inside with my 

Skin Too Tight


	3. Burning

Burning burning burning cold  
Left inside the room   
Was too bold  
Could not fight   
Could not cry  
Could not tell the correct lie

Could not bind myself to fate  
could not bring myself to hate  
Power temptation   
Elation creation   
Hatred is fated to by my last feeling  
Leaving me reeling

Burning burning burning cold  
Locked within the room  
Was too bold  
Could not fight  
Could not cry  
Could not find the correct lie


	4. Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anybody is reading this I am at a pretty low point right now.  
> I know it sounds like whining about adulthood but to be honest I don't care.

I hate my job and therefore my life.  
Not enough time to get anything right  
Not enough hope to make myself pretend for more than 10 minutes that I might survive.

 

Money in my pocket to buy me a steak  
Money in the bank to pay the bills  
Money in my eyes to get me through the day.

 

13 is the sum I will make  
13 the price for an hour of my life  
13 they all say is well worth it right?  
13 dollar bills for an hour of your life.  
But 13 dollars becomes 13 hours in which I waste away in pain and aches!  
13 hours of 24 I then sleep away 8 more leaving me with a total of 3 hours to exist free.  
Free of the chains whilst I soothe the aches and the pains and try to pretend it is worth it to see the dollar bills


End file.
